Coffee
Coffee is a summonable Food Soul. 'Background' A standard businessman, very cohesive with strong leadership skills. His demeanor manages to attract many young women. Occasionally he will throw you an evil smile, but when he becomes serious, he can be a little unpredictable. 'Info' 'Skills' Awake (Normal Skill) *Coffee uses a bitter taste to stimulate his teammates, increasing the attack speed of the team's current highest attacking target by 15 points over 4 seconds. Fragrance Torrent (Energy Skill) *Coffee sends a torrential current to batter all enemies, dealing damage of 40%, plus an extra 180 points of damage. But has a probability of causing 90 points of damage to himself over 1 second. Super Fragrance Torrent (Combo/Linked Skill) *(Paired with Milk) Coffee disturbs the flow of aromas to all enemies, dealing 60% damage per strike, plus an extra 130 points of damage. Bio |-| Bio 1 = Blaze When I was summoned to the world by the humans, the drink known as "coffee" that is my namesake had not yet been accepted by people. People fear the unknown. They called it "the demon's drink". But, the cooking attendant who summoned me didn't think so. "You are truly a gift from the Gods." He said as he saw me. "I will make those stubborn people accept you." It didn't matter to me what he said, because people's opinions don't mean a single thing to me. The food soul that came to him before me- Milk, was of the same mind as me. Thus, we didn't participate much in the cooking attendant's affairs. Until that fateful day. That day a burning flame raged in front of my eyes, an anger like the embers of hell consumed me as if Satan himself was whispering in my ear. "How could this be..." said Milk incredulously as she stood by me watching the scene unfold. "My Lord, My Lord is inside!" She said as she wanted to burst into the flames, but I stopped her. I could no longer feel the binding force of my cooking attendant. "The covenant is broken." I shook my head and said to Milk. "We're too late." The sounds of the fire roaring in front of us grew more intense. It was as if it was sneering and jeering at us for our incompetence. "Oh no..." Milk did not respond. She just stood there motionless, watching the crimson flames rising. I stood next to her and together, we took it all in. |-| Bio 2 = Visitor The fire destroyed everything connected with him, reducing it to a pile of ashes. I wasn't the least bit interested in what he wanted to do in life, but now I have a burning desire to fulfill his wishes in death. At this moment, Milk who had long turned a deaf ear and a blind eye to the world, had the same mindset as me. Thus, we began discussing how we could change the minds of those who refused to try "the demon's drink." After much deliberation, we decidedto open the first coffee house in the busiest town in the land, Greelow. To bring "the demon's drink" close to mankind. But this decision wasriddled with problems that could not be ignored. Problems like, where we would get the money to open a coffee house, and whethera human would be willing to rent or sell a shop to a food soul? Just when we were at our wits end, she appeared before us. She was an elegant food soul with a gentle smile and a soft voice. She said, "Don't worry about the capital outlay and the storefront issues, I will help you make the dreamshe spoke of before his death come true." As I recall, cooking attendantsneverhad dealings with any other food souls. When I asked her why she wanted to help us, her gentle smile was mixed withthe slightest hint of loneliness. She shook her head, and didn't answer my question. Dialogue * Summoned: ''"A bitter yet mellow taste. This is exactly the kind that will linger your mouth after just one sip, never allowing you to forget it... I am Coffee. I'd be pleased to receive your guidance."'' * Login: ''"When I smell that sweetness in the air, I know that it's you."'' * Ice Arena: ''"It has a mellow scent, did it arrive in a hurry?"'' * Skills: ''"Are you ready to sink into the abyss?"'' * Level Up/Ascend: ''"I hope I can leave a deep impression in your mind."'' * Fatigued: ''"Ha! - Not right now, but next time... okay?"'' * Recovering: ''"Don't be anxious just, wait for me for one second."'' * Attack/Formation: ''"Are you ready to receive the devil's gift?"'' * Lost/Knockout: ''"Does it stop here?"'' * Notice': '"Ah~ finally finished. It really takes time, just like extracting coffee." * In Contact 1 (Main Mascot Interface): ''"Why are you staring at me so strangely? Haha... you have milk foam above your lip. Come here, and close your eyes."'' * In Contact 2 (Main Mascot Interface): ''"Do you want to try my bitter flavor? Or, would you like something else?"'' * In Contact 3 (Main Mascot Interface): ''"So eager to find me, what do you want?"'' * Idle: ''"There is a spell of bitterness in my heart. Is it because Master Attendant is not here?"'' * "I can't quite make sense of it, how the devil's delicious food captivates people in this way." 'Tips' Summoning Recipe Category:Male Characters Category:Drink Category:Ethiopian